


My Mistake Then

by Seventeen_IProtec



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, M/M, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeen_IProtec/pseuds/Seventeen_IProtec
Summary: He should've seen it, really. He would rather be bottled up not knowing the truth, I mean, how could he live without him?





	My Mistake Then

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ever first fic, with my ULTIMATE SOONWOO (bless them) and thanks for even clicking in, the title's not even interesting enough lol.

  Soonyoung doesn't feel anything, just empty and void of emotions. He doesn't even know how to react to what he saw.

  Soonyoung and Jihoon had been best friends since young. They would have meals together, play video games together, sleep together and even shower together. They were inseparable,  _were._ It all started to change when one day, Soonyoung found a love letter under his desk. He was 16 and the first thing that came through his head is  _Who would even like me? Is this some sort of prank?_

He ignored it at first, but soon he find it endearing on how his secret admirer would always first give him a friendly greeting, then nags about how he should stop eating snacks whenever he's bored, and lastly ends with a  _have a wonderful day because you deserve it *winks._ Soonyoung thinks its adorable, while jihoon thinks its just creepy.

 After a few months, Soonyoung found out who his secret admirer was. It was one day after school when Soonyoung stayed back because he is just so curious of his secret admirer. It turned out a bit awkard because Soonyoung would never ever thought it was a  _he, and a very smart one too._

  The other looked calm and unfazed though. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" is the first thing he said and his voice is so deep it kind of startled Soonyoung. 

  "But I don't even know your name" Soonyoung replied with a small chuckle and cheeky grin. That alone made the other's heart thumps loudly.

  "I'm Jeon Wonwoo. I thought you would know me, since I'm very known for my grades, and really bad jokes." Soonyoung laughed at that.

  After a couple months of dating, they made their relationship official. Of course the school is having none of this because it will ruin the school's image but "Oh you don't have to worry about anything, my grades won't drop. Just do nothing as usual and the school will be fine."

  With that said, they continued their school life as usual, just with more dates and outings. It was fine.

  Until a year later, which is now, Soonyoung saw Wonwoo with a girl. She looked like she is from another school. It's not like Soonyoung is stalking them or anything, he just happens to pass by the school library to help switch on the lights, its raining outside after all. He thought this would be like those soapy kdrama, where the hero kissed another girl and the heroine gets furious but soon found out it was a misunderstanding.

  He hoped it would be like this, so he bravely, not-so-casually walks in the library. Before he can take another step, he saw it. Wonwoo kissed the girl, Wonwoo initiates it, he is the one who made the first move and the girl looks equally shocked as Soonyoung. The girl lets Wonwoo kiss her, and Wonwoo didn't stop, in fact he deepens the kiss.

  "Are you cheating on me?"

  It came out small and hard to notice but Wonwoo heard it. Despite the sound of rain and the mocking wet noises that came from their make out, he still heard it. He quickly turn around and saw a person standing there, he can't make out who is it because it is dark and the only source of light is from the library door. But he recognise the voice, it is Soonyoung.

  "Guess I don't have to switch on the lights" he left after gritting out the words. He feels bitter, and also a feeling he has never had before, _hallow._  

 He heard rushed footsteps coming his way from behind. He stops and turns, trying his best not to cry because it hurts so much. But the moment he saw Wonwoo's flushed cheeks and untidy hair, the sadness is replaced by anger, not like he shows it though. It may be caused by the running but it is quite impossible at this point.

  "Soonyoung, let me explain" with pants mixed in it, Wonwoo said it with pleading eyes. "I don't think I need to listen to your bullcrap after what I saw" he said that but still stands there and wait without a reason.

  "This girl suddenly turned off the lights and forced me into a kiss, it was all a misunderstanding" 

  "Even though I was on duty to switch off the library lights today, but I forgot to on it this morning" _he lied._

  "Soonyoung I-"

  "And I was out there for a whole 5 minutes and saw what actually happened"

  "Soonyou-"

  "And you were the one who deepened the kiss"

  "Soon-"

  "I actually see signs of her pushing you away. Its not like I don't wanna help the poor girl, just what if I interrupted-"

  "WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN CALM LIKE YOU ARE NOT INVOLVE IN THIS? LIKE YOUR'E JUST A FUCKING PASSER BY?"

_Soonyoung had enough of this._

"Did you just swear at me? Fine, I'll let you know how I truly felt. Do you know how heartbroken I am right now? No you wouldn't, because you probably want to go back and enjoy the hot make out session rather than listening to what I have to say. Do you know how hard am I trying not to burst out into tears, how I want to bitch slap you and that bitch? Lock both of you up in a closet- no, you would probably enjoy that, feeling each others warmth and then fuck each other-"

  "SOONYOUNG!"

  "WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOSN'T WANT ME TO BE FUCKING CALM! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU WANT ME TO CRY IN FRONT OF YOU AND SAID I'LL FORGIVE YOU, LET'S CELEBRATE OUR FIRST YEAR ANNIVESARY TOMORROW LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED?"

  Soonyoung was pulled into a hug, Wonwoo's hand is shaking but he grips hard like he's gonna loose Soonyoung if he doesn't. Soonyoung's hands are just hanging there, but he doesn't push Wonwoo away, he wants to feel the last body warmth from Wonwoo.

  "Soonyoung, please, give me another chance. Let's go back to how we used to be, and celebrate our first year having each other" Wonwoo is crying at this point, tears are dripping down from his face to soak Soonyoung's shirt. Soonyoung doesn't move, nor make a reply.  _What a jerk._

"Wonwoo, remember when you asked me out?" Wonwoo nods, at least that's what Soonyoung assumes it to be. "I asked if you're gay and you said only for me. Now seeing you with a girl, it actully feels more normal. You have the face, grade, popularity so you have plenty choices of lover. After dumping me, you could just fling with another person. But me, I'm nothing like you. I'm just ordinary, and you were my most important thing in the world, past tense. But now, I can't trust your love anymore, nor your promise, _so let go of me."_

  Wonwoo didn't and Soonyoung step on his foot hard enough to leave a bruise,  _it felt great._ Wonwoo quickly let go and screamed in pain. Soonyoung took this chance to run. Away from the pain, away from the sufficication, away from  _Jeon Wonwoo._

 He wandered around town, feeling the coldness from the rain and breeze. He was soaked wet. He ended up in front of Jihoon's door. He got a call, he looked at the screen, < _#3daystofirstyear Wonwoo Bub >. _He saved the contact number as it is to remember the annivesary cause he's too forgetful. He powers off his phone and knocked on the door.

 "What the FUCK happened to you? Are you dumped?" The person who came out is Jihoon. It was suppose to be a joke but when he noticed the red in Soonyoung's eyes, he just ushers him in. He handed Soonyoung a towel and clean clothes and pushed him into the bathroom, he hopes the clothes fit him. 

  After that, both of them sat at the sofa each holding cola in their hands.

  "Jihoonie"

  "What?"

  "He doesn't even remember our first annivesary, he thought it really is tomorrow" Soonyoung laughed, and laughed until he can't anymore. He finally cried, he cried so loud Jihoon is afraid the neighbours are gonna complain but he just let him be. He just softly pats Soonyoung's back and accomponies him.

  Soonyoung never wants to see Jeon fucking Wonwoo again. He even changed his phone number so that only a few of his close friends are in his contact list. He don't need to know how good Wonwoo is doing from his classmate.

  They still went to school as usual. Wonwoo will always steal glances and Soonyoung tries his best to ignore it.

   _It's over, our story ends here._ Soonyoung thinks to himself.

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far ❤


End file.
